Enlightenment From Children Of The Future
by GrievousHasABadCough
Summary: During one of few relaxing days at the Hidden Sound Village, Orochimaru is alerted to three child intruders. He soon finds out all three are from the future, and one is closer to him than he could have imagined. He eventually learns that some things are best left to learn as the future progresses. OROKABU Ship! Rating might change!
As Orochimaru sat in his throne, he barely noticed Kabuto grab some scissors and his comb. The young grey haired medic walked over, combing out the snarls in his master's hair, starting from the ends and working his way up. The Snake's eyes widened, turning questioningly to his servant.

"I need to trim your ends, my lord. It's beginning to frizz."

"Carry on." He said, leaning back. He had always enjoyed the sounds of a haircut. The snipping of the scissors, the soft sound of the hair passing through the comb. "Actually, if you could make it short enough to brush more easily, but still be long…"

"A medium cut? I can do that." He began to part his master's raven colored hair to one side, getting the strands of hair from the bottom layer of his head. He combed vigorously, but was still very gentle. Years ago, Tsunade had helped the pale sannin with his hair, since he never seemed to have enough money for a haircut. He noticed that the medic was just as gentle as his former teammate, and before he knew it, he was finished. Kabuto handed him a mirror so he could look. His hair wasn't as long as it was before, but it looked smoother. It fell just past his shoulders, around the tips of his armpits.

"It looks good Kabuto. Where did you learn to cut hair?"

"Well, It started—"

"Lord Orochimaru!" A flustered sound ninja entered, bowing deeply. "Please forgive my intrusion, but I have an update for you."

"Hm. What is it?"

"We found three children sulking about the base. One of them demanded to see Sasuke."

"It must be that Sakura girl. Apparently, she has a crush on Sasuke." Kabuto said with a teasing tone. He found it amusing that once again, Their hideout had been found. But this time, they had no clue.

"Actually, The grey haired boy called her something different. He bore a striking resemblance to you, Lord Orochimaru."

"Oh? Well, now I'm intrigued. Bring me to them." He said getting up. The ninja nodded and lead him to a holding cell. Three children – no older than 13 years old, and very likely genin rank ninja—were tied up by a rope. They were whispering amongst themselves, seeming unusually bright and cheerful. _That's certainly going to change once they see me._ Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Hey, it's Snake Fart!"

"BORUTO! What did I tell you! You have to respect him! He's a legendary Sannin!"

"It's not his fault, Sarada. The Burrito happens to be a high class idiot." They grey haired boy said with an indifferent and emotionless smile.

"I'M NOT A BURRITO, MITSUKI! JEEZ!" The blonde boy screeched. The sannin growled, looking at them angrily.

"Shut up you brats!" he roared. "So. How did you know the location of this place?" He said noticing the Hidden Leaf symbol on each of their foreheads.

"Well, We're from the future sir. My name Is Sarada Uchiha, And I'm the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Uzumaki."

"I'm Boruto Hyuga Uzumaki! I'm the first born son to Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde boy said. Orochimaru rolled his eyes at their introductions, and turned to the grey haired boy.

"Not going to tell me your name and your parents as well?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Go ahead." He said, slightly amused by this boy. He reminded himself of someone… but who?

"My name is Mitsuki Yakushi." He started as Kabuto's eyes widened. He looked from him to Orochimaru with a devilish smile. "My father was Kabuto Yakushi, and my mother was you, Orochimaru."

Both men became beet red after looking at each other, though Orochimaru was significantly darker.

"You're lying!" He snapped.

"You once told me while you were drunk that you enjoyed being in female bodies because it allowed you to see a naked women's body and not be considered a pervert." He said with a snake-like smile. It was exactly the right thing to make Orochimaru nearly pass out from embarrassment. "And you didn't realize you were pregnant with me until after the three month mark."

"This child is sick and twisted!" Kabuto shouted incredulously.

"Just enough to be my son..." Orochimaru said, giving in. "This must mean that they really are from the future…."

Kabuto looked shocked, staring at his future son. His kind smile was similar to the fake on Kabuto usually gave those he spied on, and the eyes were exactly like his master's. Though the only difference was Mitsuki's smile was genuinely happy, and his eyes were still full of a child-like innocence.

"Hey, can we be untied?" Boruto asked.

"Untie them, Kabuto. We need to find a way to get them back."

"Y-yes sir." Kabuto stuttered, going over to untie them. Orochimaru left, a blush still tinting his cheeks as he walked away from the scene. He growled, looking down. _I have so many questions for that happens to me in the future? How long do I really live? How the hell did Kabuto and I get together?_ He sighed. It was best to leave these questions for another day. "Get them a room when your done." He said over his shoulder, then closed the door behind him.


End file.
